Genni and Gage: Bertie and the Baby Creeper Spanish translation
by AKarune
Summary: Gamechap y Bertie, dos caballeros bien vestidos de minecraftia, ¡se encuentran cuidando a un bebe Creeper! Bertie se encarga del bebe facilmente, pero Gamechap es un manojo de nervios. Historia original por Genni and Gage, yo solo la traduje al español.
1. Capitulo 1: El error de Bertie

_**Español**_

_**¡Bienvenidos! esta es la traducción de Bertie and the Baby Creeper, una historia hecha por Genni and Gage; obviamente le he preguntado si podía llevar a cabo esta traducción de su historia. Si la quieren leer en ingles busquen su perfil, si encuentran errores de traducción háganme el favor de decírmelos para no cometerlos mas adelante.**_

_**English**_

_**Welcome! This is the translation of Bertie and the Baby Creeper, a story made by Genni and Gage; obviously I have asked if I could make this translation of this story. If you want to read it in English search in their profile, if you found some translation mistake do me a favor and tell me and not make them in the future.**_

* * *

**Bertie and the Baby Creeper**

_En__ las__ tierras de minecraftia se encontraban dos caballeros bien vestidos. Estos caballeros Vivian cerca de una aldea bastante grande, solo interactuando con NPCs, y con un NPC en especial, al que llamaban __"Mr. Mayor, " a este rara vez era cuando se le veía fuera de su oficina. Los dos hombres grababan video gramas para Mr. Mayor, generalmente enseñando a él y su aldea objetos recientemente descubiertos, animales, armas, plantas y más en el extraño mundo en el que vivían. Estos camaradas descubrieron de que algunos de estos nuevos objetos eran tan solo temporales. A estos objetos les dieron el nombre de "Mods". Algunos de los video gramas eran grabados en la casa del hombre más tranquilo, otros eran grabados afuera, o dentro de la mismísima aldea. Una gran parte de estos resultaba en la destrucción de la casa del hombre más tranquilo, o de la aldea. El hombre obsesionado con la TNT era casi siempre inculpado por esto. Como la casa del hombre o la aldea eran reconstruidas tan velozmente, nadie sabe. Juntos, estos camaradas enfrentaron un desafío de una terrible isla desierta, una isla flotante, y agotadores desafíos en orden de obtener un misterioso objeto, conocido como "Golden monocle" el que fue prometido como recompensa por completar las aventuras para un desalmado conocido como "Count Cadbury", quien desapareció misteriosamente cuando los dos camaradas decidieron tomarse un tiempo para completar el desafío de la isla desierta. Estos dos hombres se hicieron famosos tras todos los años de exploraciones y "mod-spotlights", y ahora son conocidos por la gente a través de la tierra. ¿Los nombres de estos dos camaradas te preguntaras? Sus nombres son… Gamechap y Bertie. Gamechap era el más tranquilo, a menos de que sucediera un desastre o Bertie hiciese alguna idiotez. El posee un cabello café oscuro, un sombrero de copa, un monóculo, un abrigo café abotonado, un mustache, y pantalones grises. Bertie era el más alocado. Casi siempre la causa de las desastrosas explosiones. El viste un sombrero rojo suave con puntos de color rojo oscuro, cabello gris, un mustache, un monóculo plateado-dorado, un abrigo canela abotonado, y un pantalón café. Pronto, los dos se embarcaran en una nueva aventura… una bastante adorable, además. Los dos todavía no lo sabían, pero pronto tendrán una nueva mascota... y no es un animal de granja cualquiera, tampoco._

_"¡Ahora, veamos cómo esta nueva MINI TNT solo hace estallar una pequeña parte de esta pared de ladrillo!" Dijo Gamechap a la cámara._

_"¡Bertie, viejo amigo, no harías el favor de tirar de la palanca, para mostrarnos su pequeña ira!"_

_"Oh, ¿la que se encuentra aquí, verdad? ¡Lo que tú digas camarada! Espera, ¿no crees que esto se encuentre demasiado cerca de tu casa?__" __Bertie dijo vacilando, recordando todas las veces que la casa de su amigo había explotado._

_"¡Oh por favor, Bertie, es tan solo una pequeña MINI TNT! Solo debería hacer explotar los cinco bloques que hemos seleccionado" Gamechap dijo, bastante seguro de este artilugio._

_"¡Ja ja ja!, supongo que sí, ¡aquí vamos!" Bertie dijo riendo._

_"En cualquier momento debería detonar" Gamechap dijo emocionado._

Después de algunos segundos, los dos camaradas se vieron uno al otro en desaliento. ¿Por qué no funcionaba? ¿Se habría estropeado? Bertie había armado el circuito…

_Espera_

Bertie había armado el circuito… oh Dios.

_"Er… Bertie, tu dijiste de que habías armado el circuito correctamente…__"_

_"__Yo creía que si… Déjame echar un vistazo- Oh aquí está el problema; Esta parte de la redstone estaba desconectada. Déjame arreglarlo poniendo un poco mas de redstone aquí… ¡Ah! Aquí va-__"_

_***BOOM CRASH BANG***_

_Varias explosiones enormes tomaron lugar._

_"¡AH!, ¡Bertie eres un bruto, has explotado mi casa otra vez, maldito griefer SINVERGUENZA!__"__ Gamechap grito enojado._

_"¡¿Q-que?! ¡No, no, no! ¡Yo no fui, este mod debe tener una mal función, si eso debe ser! ¡No tiene que ver nada conmigo, lo prometo! Oh dios, ¡mejor voy a buscar a los bomberos!__" __ Bertie grito, buscando una excusa para escapar._

_Gamechap paro de grabar y agarro a Bertie por su oreja, restringiéndole de moverse más allá. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a hacer explotar por los aires su casa e irse como si no hubiese hecho nada?!_

_"¡Ow, ow!, ¡esa es mi oreja, la necesito!__" __Bertie dijo riendo._

_"Espera un momento. La última vez que fuiste al departamento de bomberos, lo incendiaste. ¡Ahora los bomberos están ASUSTADOS __de ti! Tu deberías ir a dar una caminata por mientras yo voy a buscarlos, ¿está bien?_

_"__Hey, yo no fui el que provoco ese incendio__"_

_"__Bertie te atraparon en cámara, eres afortunado de que los tribunales ya estaban destruidos__" __Gamechap dijo, volviendo sus ojos._

_"__Ese pudo haber sido cualquier joven con un mechero__"__ Dijo Bertie poniendo su mejor cara de inocencia._

_"__… Tan solo vete.__"__ Gamechap dijo suspirando._

_"__Está bien__"_

_Bertie se alejo caminando, enojado consigo mismo por estropear los circuitos y hacer explotar la casa de su amigo otra vez. El nunca pretendía hacer daño… el solo intentaba ayudar. Aunque, él en verdad disfrutaba ver explosiones gigantes…_

Bertie era un hombre interesante a la par de amable, a pesar de su obsesión por la TNT, Whisky, y explosivos en general. ¡Habían rumores de que el podría ser en parte un creeper! Ni pensarlo. Bertie sabia de tales rumores y bromeaba sobre ellos, haciendo un siseo para asustar a la gente cada vez que sacaban el tema al aire. Aunque, tenía que actuar rápido en decir que estaba bromeando, ¡de otra manera lo que haría con la gente paranoica! Una vez, Gamechap casi se golpea su cabeza en la isla de supervivencia, para el horror de Bertie y leve diversión…

_¿Diversión?_

Algunas personas tomaban sus bromas demasiado enserio. Bertie era un hardcore prankster. _**Definitivamente.**_

Al reflexionar sobre lo que recién había sucedido, Bertie se dio cuenta cuantas veces había hecho algo parecido. Dios mío. Gamechap en verdad _tenía_ mucha paciencia… ¡tal vez la paciencia de un santo!

"Dios, Gamechap en verdad tiene mucha confianza en mi… y paciencia para mis bromas de griefer y explosiones… debería dejar de hacer explotar su casa" Riendo al pensamiento.

"Ja… como si eso fuese a pasar, ni pensarlo…"

De repente, ¡comenzó a granizar!

"Oh perfecto, al parecer he molestado a Squiddington tambi-**¡GAH!**" Bertie grito cuando un rayo cayó tan solo a dos bloques de él. Squiddington estaba "intentando" darle, pero su puntería… no era la mejor que digamos.

"¡Y le he molestado bastante al parecer!" El grito mientras corría de los continuos rayos que caían.

"¡¿Gamechap, porque no lo has disciplinado todavía?! ¡Honestamente, tiene un mal genio! ¡Oh, una cueva!, ¡me puedo ocultar aquí!

Bertie prácticamente se zambullo en la entrada de la cueva, justo antes de que un rayo certero cayera. Desafortunadamente para él, el rayo que esquivo causo un desprendimiento cuando golpeo el suelo. La entrada estaba ahora sellada, y Bertie no tenía una piqueta, y no era lo suficientemente fuerte para abrirse camino a través de las rocas sin uno. La cueva era pequeña, fría, y húmeda. Como uno se puede imaginar, no era exactamente ideal. Bertie se estremeció.

"Muy bien, esto es simplemente perfecto… Esta cueva no tiene salida, y la entrada está sellada…" El suspiro mientras colocaba unas cuantas antorchas alrededor de él. Al menos estas le podrían dar un poco de calor…

Solo entonces, escucho un sonido suave proveniente del rincón de la cueva. Dándose vuelta lentamente, los ojos de Bertie se abrieron como platos. ¡Un Creeper venia hacia él, y el sin una espada! Sin embargo, el creeper se mantuvo alejado de él…

_"¿Por qué no viene a por mí…?"_ Bertie pensó para sí mismo.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que el Creeper era muy pequeño, tanto como la mitad de un bloque… Era un bebe Creeper.

* * *

_**Español**_

_**Bueno, este es el primer capítulo de la historia, aunque creo que si tengo suerte podría tener otro para mañana. Otra vez, quiero recordar de que esta es una historia de Genni and Gage traducida por mí con su permiso.**_

_**English**_

_**Well, this is the first chapter of the story, although if I have luck I may have another for tomorrow. Again, I want to remind that this is a story from Genni and Gage translated by me with their permission.**_


	2. Capitulo 2: El Bebe Creeper

_**Capitulo dos: El Bebe Creeper**_

La historia del bebe Creeper era de que sus padres le habían abandonado por ser pequeño y diferente. Ellos le dijeron que esperara en un campo mientras que ellos "iban a buscar comida" Las horas pasaron y ellos no volvieron. Herido y abandonado, el pobre bebe Creeper deambulo por el campo por lo menos tres días. Hoy, él estaba haciendo sus rondas habituales cuando comenzó a granizar. El fue a tomar refugio lo más rápido que pudo en la cueva, y se oculto detrás de unas rocas en un rincón. Unos minutos después, Bertie entro en la cueva gritando, huyendo de los relámpagos que parecían estar persiguiéndole.

"¿Un…un bebe Creeper… solo… En una cueva tan pequeña como esta? Esto es muy extraño…" Bertie pensó para sus adentros, siendo cauteloso en caso de que el Creeper se acercase.

Los dos observaron los movimientos del otro por que parecieron siglos. El Creeper se dio cuenta de que Bertie estaba aterrado, pero él no sabía por qué. El era tan solo un bebe, y no tenía idea de que los Creepers debían explotar cuando se encontraban con un minecraftiano. Él ni siquiera sabía COMO explotar, ya que fue abandonado por sus padres antes de que pudiese aprender. Tan solo si este hombre lo supiese… El sabia que debía intentar de verse tan aterrador y agresivo.

"Er… Ho-hola, amiguito…" Bertie dijo con la voz temblorosa.

"¡Ssss!" El Creeper siseo como saludo, pero frunció el seño al ver a Bertie retroceder con un chillido… Probablemente no la mejor impresión. Oops.

"Okay… tu no pareces ser agresivo… si lo fueses, yo ya estaría fuera de combate… una buena señal, supongo." Bertie se relajo un poco y se sentó en frente del bebe Creeper, dándole una mirada curiosa. La cual el Creeper le devolvió, inclinando su cabeza. En ese momento el Creeper se veía como un perro pequeño mirando inquisitivamente a su dueño.

La siguiente fase de interacción e intentar hacerse amigo con el bebe, Bertie decidió lo que nunca pensó que haría – Él acaricio al Creeper en la cabeza, aunque solo fuese una caricia suave. Pues él no quería asustar al bebe. La respuesta del Creeper a esto fue una pequeña sonrisa, y un suave siseo.

Bertie estaba convencido de que el Creeper no era un peligro, y finalmente era capaz de relajarse. No se podía creer que fuese tan afortunado de que este Creeper no fuese agresivo. Suspirando, ajusto su sombrero y rio de alivio.

Dando un mejor vistazo a su acompañante. Bertie se dio cuenta de que el Creeper era bastante… tierno. Bueno era tan solo un bebe después de todo, Y él nunca había visto a un Creeper sonreír, además de que su tamaño era bastante divertido. Su color parecía diferente al de un Creeper adulto – El tan solo era un color verde claro, en vez de los probables 50 tonos de verde. Era mucho menos aterrador a la vista, y a Bertie no le importaba observar a esta pequeña y adorable criatura.

"Aw, porque no" Bertie dijo al decidirse tomar en sus brazos al Creeper.

El bebe sonrió al ver de qué Bertie finalmente confiaba en el. Estaba feliz de tener a alguien que le acompañase ahora de que sus padres estaban muy, muy, pero muy lejos en este momento. De hecho, el se sentía más seguro con Bertie de lo que alguna vez estuvo con sus padres, los cuales tuvieron el descaro de dejarlos abandonado solo porque era él era diferente y alegre. Honestamente, ¡¿Quién haría eso?! ¡Creepers prejuiciosos, aparentemente! Sacudiendo esos pensamientos fuera de su mente, froto su cabeza contra el brazo de Bertie felizmente.

"Je je, eres un pequeñín bastante tierno, ¿acaso no es así, huh?" Bertie rio a la par de que el Creeper yacía en sus brazos. Después de todo lo que había sucedido, a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido, Bertie ni siquiera pensaba sobre los problemas que habían sucedido antes de conocer al bebe.

"… Ahora que lo pienso, tú no tienes un nombre, ¿no es así?" Bertie pregunto de repente.

El Creeper le dio una mirada confusa.

"Tomare eso como un no. "Bertie dijo mientras reía. "Bueno, supongo que tengo que debo darte un nombre, ¿eh amiguito? "

El Creeper le sonrió de vuelta. Le gustaba mucho la idea de un nombre.

"¿Qué tal… ¿TNT como nombre?" El dijo entusiasmado. Su sonrisa se hizo más grande cuando vio al Creeper… ¿chirriar? El no tenía idea de que los Creepers podían hacer algo más que moverse, explotar y sisear. Así que el bebe chirriando le hizo estallar en una gran sonrisa.

"¡Entonces está decidido, TNT, camarada! Estoy feliz de tenerte de compañero mientras estoy atrapado en esta cueva. Cuando salgamos, tengo un gran amigo que me gustaría que conocieras. Aunque, es posible de que este asustado de ti en un principio, tal como yo estaba, pero no te dejes desalentar por eso, estoy seguro de que se encariñara contigo."

En lo que Bertie termino de hablar, se dio cuenta de que el Creeper ya estaba dormido en su regazo. El ver al bebe relajado y durmiendo hacia a Bertie feliz, a pesar de que estuviesen atrapados en la cueva. El puso unas cuantas antorchas más. Con todos los pensamientos molestos ya olvidados, se durmió con una sonrisa. El tenia la esperanza de que Gamechap le dejase quedarse con el Creeper.

"¡Oh dios, oh Dios, Dios mío! ¡BERTIE!" Gamechap grito.

Habían pasado tres días desde de que Bertie había salido a esa caminata, y Gamechap estaba muy preocupado. El nunca se había ido por tanto tiempo, con la excepción de cuando bebió mucho whisky y se desmayo en la aldea. Aunque no podía juzgarle, eso fue después de las festividades de navidad.

"Oh… no te tuve que haber mandado a dar esa caminata… ¡Donde podrías estar ahora!"

Gamechap ya había buscado en todas partes. Había buscado en la aldea; había buscado en los campos; en todos los lugares que conocía. Se decidió otra vez en buscar el camino por donde Bertie se había ido.

Caminando por el camino, se dio cuenta de algo que no había visto antes – un desprendimiento. Se decidió en investigar. Se afirmo en las rocas.

Todo lo que escucho eran ronquidos.

"Si, ese es Bertie…"


	3. Capitulo 3: Gamechap Conoce al Bebe

_**Capitulo 3: Gamechap Conoce al Bebe**_

Gamechap ya había buscado en todas partes. Había buscado en la aldea; había buscado en los campos; en todos los lugares que conocía. Se decidió otra vez en buscar el camino por donde Bertie se había ido.

Caminando por el camino, se dio cuenta de algo que no había visto antes – un desprendimiento. ¡¿Como en Minecraftia pudo haber perdido de vista eso?! Eso parecía razón suficiente para cambiar de monóculo.

Decidió ir a investigar. El se apoyo contra las rocas.

Todo lo que escucho eran ronquidos

_"Si, ese es Bertie…"__ Gamechap pensó en voz alta._

_"Espera… que mas estoy escuchando aquí… "_

_Gamechap saco su __"Golden Sword of Justice" __y escucho atentamente. Por encima de los fuertes ronquidos de Bertie, podía escuchar un suave sonido… un sonido que le horrorizaba terriblemente…_

_**Siseos**_

_Gamechap jadeo y comenzó a buscar dentro de su bolso en pánico __"__Vamos vamos, ¡¿donde está la maldita piqueta?!__"__ Vocifero. Finalmente encontró lo que buscaba, su fiel piqueta de oro. El comenzó a minar lo más rápido que sus brazos le permitían. Mientras continuaba minando, no dejaba de pensar que algo extraño pasaba. Si había un siseo, ¿por qué no había una explosión todavía? Las explosiones de los Creepers eran usualmente más rápidas… Tal vez era tan solo suerte._

_Finalmente, Gamechap se abrió camino a través de las rocas y estaba a punto de despertar a Bertie cuando vio al bebe en el regazo de su amigo. Al ver al Creeper, Gamechap dio un pequeño salto para atrás. Afortunadamente para él, Bertie se había despertado cuando una piedrecilla de la entrada de Gamechap le había golpeado la cabeza._

_"¡Gamechap!" Bertie susurro alegremente._

_"¡Bertie! ¡¿Por qué razón en Minecraftia tienes un bebe Creeper en tu regazo, camarada?!" Gamechap susurro de vuelta preocupadamente._

_"__Oh, ¿te refieres a TNT? No te preocupes… ¡El es un pequeñín bastante amistoso!__" __Bertie susurro, con una sonrisa tonta plasmada en su cara._

"Oye, ¿TNT? Amiguito despierta, ¡hay alguien que me gustaría presentarte! " Bertie dijo mientras acariciaba suavemente la cabeza del bebe.

Bertie se había decidido por ponerle el nombre de TNT al Creeper, de modo que le pudiese hablar más directamente. El bebe se había encariñado rápidamente a tal nombre, y ahora respondía tal como si fuese un perro al llamado de su amo.

TNT despertó con un bostezo, para luego ponerse rápidamente de pie y comenzar a correr alrededor de la cueva, feliz por ser despertado por el sonido de la voz de su nuevo amigo. Después comenzó a correr en círculos alrededor de Bertie cuando este se puso de pie.

Bertie se dio cuenta de las acciones del bebe y se rio "Si, si, ¡buenos días para ti también TNT! Parece que has descansado bien. ¡Vamos ven aquí, rápido!" Bertie dijo a la par que el bebe dio un salto a sus brazos.

Mientras todo esto sucedía, Gamechap tan solo se quedo quieto, viendo sorprendido a lo que recién había pasado. Un Creeper… un bebe de esos… se había ganado la confianza de Bertie, y ahora era como una mascota para él. Esto no le gustaba para nada. Sin embargo, él sabía que había algo extraño sobre toda esta situación… en especial sobre Bertie.

Gamechap nunca había visto así a Bertie. El podía ver de qué Bertie se sentía completamente responsable por el bebe. Como si fuese una especie de padre para TNT. El no había visto a Bertie tan feliz en semanas, incluso meses. Era bastante claro de que Bertie le iba a preguntar podía quedarse con TNT, pero él no pensaba que podría dejar eso pasar.

"Gamechap, camarada, ¿estás bien? Pareces distraído." Bertie dijo, causando a Gamechap dejar de pensar sobre el tema.

"Estoy bien, no es nada, tan solo estaba pensando sobre algo." Gamechap dijo frotando su cabeza. Cuando decidió preguntarle a Bertie de que había hecho durante los tres días que estuvo encerrado en esa cueva. Habían comenzado a caminar a casa, TNT tenía un aspecto cansado en los brazos de Bertie.

"¿Bertie, que en Minecraftia has comido durante los tres días que estuviste forzado a vivir en esa cueva? No recuerdo que hayas salido con comida…" Gamechap dijo, dándose cuenta de que Bertie estaba un poco más delgado que antes.

En ese momento, Gamechap escucho el estomago de Bertie rugir. Una sincronización perfecta, ¿no es así?

"Err… Bueno, sobre eso… Nada, actualmente…" Bertie dijo avergonzado. Antes de salir a dar su caminata tres días antes, no había llevado nada para comer. El no pensaba que se iría por tanto tiempo. Como resultado, estuvo sin comer los tres días que estuvo encerrado en la cueva. Además de que también se volvió un poco más pálido, debido a la falta del sol. Además, tendría que buscar unas nuevas ropas… pues las suyas estaban sucias y húmedas.

"Bueno, no te podemos dejarte muriendo de hambre ahora, ¿verdad? Me sorprende de que no estés fuera de combate por el hambre… debes ser bastante fuerte. ¿Y qué hay con ese Creeper tuyo? ¿El come algo acaso?

"Yo creo que sí, a veces lo oía masticar algo en la distancia, pero como es un bebe, yo creo que necesita más comida que yo, así que yo no comí nada… además, nunca supe que estaba comiendo, por que usualmente lo oía de noche – o al menos, creo que era de noche… cuando tan solo tenía solo una antorcha prendida para que pudiésemos dormir fácilmente." Bertie dijo, comenzando a sonar un poco mareado y cansado ahora que sabía que habían pasado tres días de la última vez que comió algo. ¡En este punto, se sentiría satisfecho con comer carne podrida si era necesario!

"Interesante… bastante curioso, siempre he estado muy asustado de los Creepers para saber si actualmente comían algo… De todos modos, Bertie, nuestra casa está justo sobre la colina, y tu estas en ese estado… tan pronto nos regresemos, veré como te puedo ayudar… después de todo, no estás en la condición de ir caminado a la aldea por tu cuenta." Gamechap dijo seriamente

El sabía que su amigo iba a ser un poco defensivo en cuanto a sus capacidades, y posiblemente no quería ser una molestia para él, pero, honestamente, a Gamechap no le importaba. El disfrutaba la compañía de su amigo. Bertie había pasado tanto tiempo en la casa de Gamechap que nadie en realidad sabía si Bertie vivía en su propia casa o era simplemente un compañero de cuarto para Gamechap. Después de todo, casi todos sus video gramas eran grabados en la casa de Gamechap, o en la aldea.

"Hey, soy perfectamente capaz de caminar a la aldea…" Bertie comenzó, pero fue detenido por Gamechap, quien le dio una mirada seria.

"Err… oh, tienes razón… Gracias, Viejo amigo… lo siento, sé que soy un poco obstinado… Heh, gracias por aguantarme" Bertie dijo con una risa.

Después de un rato, Gamechap se dio cuenta de que TNT se había dormido en los brazos de Bertie. Viendo esto, no pudo hacer otra cosa pero sonreír. Bertie miro a Gamechap, y se dio cuenta de que este estaba viendo a TNT, una mirada curiosa en sus ojos.

"Es un pequeñín bastante tierno, ¿no es verdad?" Bertie dijo, dándole a Gamechap una de esas miradas de 'Te lo dije' Gamechap aclaro su voz.

"Uh, sí, claro…" Gamechap dijo tosiendo, obviamente avergonzado. Bertie le dio un suave, y juguetón golpe en el hombro.

"¡Sabía que te gustaba, tampoco intentes negarlo!"


	4. Capitulo 4: Noche en Casa

_**Capitulo 4: Noche en Casa**_

"Es un pequeñín bastante tierno, ¿no es verdad?" Bertie dijo, dándole a Gamechap una de esas miradas de 'Te lo dije' Gamechap aclaro su voz.

"Uh, sí, claro…" Gamechap dijo tosiendo, obviamente avergonzado. Bertie le dio un suave, y juguetón golpe en el hombro.

"¡Sabía que te gustaba, tampoco intentes negarlo!"

"¡Oh, cállate!" Gamechap dijo con voz temblorosa, con sus mejillas un poco sonrojadas por la vergüenza. El odiaba cuando Bertie se ponía así, incluso si estaba en lo correcto.

"¡Venga Chappy, no niegues tus sentimientos! Tu sabes que te gusta, ¿eh?" Bertie dijo en un tono de burla, pero, para añadir sal a la herida, comenzó a hacer sonidos de besos. Gamechap tan solo volteo sus ojos intentando ocultar el hecho de que sus mejillas estaban rojas como rosas.

Para el alivio de Gamechap, finalmente llegaron a la casa. La cual había sido reconstruida bastante bien; se veía como si nunca hubiese sido destruida. Aunque reemplazar toda la TNT que había explotado debajo de la casa no fuese una buena idea probablemente… Supongo que nunca aprenderán.

Tan pronto como los dos llegaron a la casa, Gamechap fue directamente a los hornos. Comenzó a hacerle comida a Bertie. Sintiéndose un poco culpable, Bertie le siguió a los hornos, viéndose avergonzado. Gamechap se dio cuenta de esto, y sonrió.

"Te prometo que esto no me molesta para nada, camarada. De hecho, actualmente me encanta cocinar, es bastante relajante para mí. Disfruto tu compañía, Bertie, y sinceramente no tienes razón por la que sentirte culpable." Dijo Gamechap sin quitar la vista del horno, asegurándose de no quemarse la mano, o su abrigo, o algo por el estilo.

"Me alegro de que te sientas así, pero sigo sintiéndome culpable de todos modos…" Bertie declaro, pero Gamechap le miro sonriente, y Bertie podía decir que iba en serio. Finalmente dejo de sentirse culpable. TNT seguía durmiendo en sus brazos, Bertie acaricio su cabeza.

"Porque no vas a tomar asiento, esta comida tomara un tiempo. Tengo algunos libros, pero la mayoría son libros para niños los cuales mi madre me leía… ¿Quizás le gusten a ese bebe Creeper tuyo?" Dijo Gamechap apuntando en dirección de la sala de estar.

"Está bien… ¿Gamechap?"

"¿Si Bertie?"

"Gracias por ayudarme a salir… no creo que sea capaz de devolverte este favor…"

"Tú no me debes ningún favor, estoy seguro de que hubieses hecho lo mismo por mí. Eso es lo que hacen los amigos."

Con eso dicho, Gamechap continuo haciendo filete y Bertie fue a la sala de estar a sentarse, y no pudo evitar quedarse dormido. ¿Cómo se le puede culpar? No todos los días eres rescatado de una pequeña y fría cueva donde estuviste forzado a vivir por tres días.

"¿Bertie? ¿Ya te has dormido, verdad? ¡Despierta, la comida está lista! …Tan solo la dejare en la mesa para él… esta humeando de todos modos."

Gamechap por fin había terminado su plato y se encontró con Bertie y TNT dormidos en una silla, Bertie con un aspecto muy agotado y harapiento, aunque, Gamechap no le podía culpar por eso; tuvo que haber sido bastante agotador dormir en una cueva sin comida durante 3 días.

"Dios, se está haciendo tarde… mañana es sábado, es nuestro día libre, pero debería ir a dormir de todos modos." Gamechap pensó en voz alta.

Gamechap cayó dormido al instante de acostarse. Mientras tanto, TNT había despertado con un chirrido, en cual también despertó de golpe a Bertie. Bertie vio que TNT estaba asustado, y supuso que tuvo una pesadilla. Pobre pequeñín…

"¿Una pesadilla, TNT?" Bertie pregunto, acariciando la cabeza de TNT, TNT asintió temblorosamente.

"Tal vez te pueda ayudar con eso… ¿tienes hambre?"

Al oír la pregunta, el estomago de ambos gruño… Bertie estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la comida en la mesa. No había estado ahí por mucho tiempo, pero lo suficiente para que se enfriase. Bertie tomo el plato para mostrárselo a TNT, se había estado preguntando si el comía esta clase de comida, pero TNT sacudió su cabeza y se fue al cubo de basura.

"Err… ¿Qué estás haciendo en la basura?" Bertie pregunto perplejo.

TNT salió del cubo de basura… con toda la carne podrida y ojos de araña que se encontraban en este. Bertie estaba asustado en un principio cuando TNT comenzó a comerlos, pero luego recordó que debería haber esperado que los Creeper no comiesen la misma comida que la gente prefiere comer. Para TNT, ¡el cubo de basura de Gamechap era como un buffet de todo-lo-que-se-pueda-comer! Al menos Gamechap tendría algo mas ecológico para el planeta en lo que usar esas "sobras" asquerosas… si es que siquiera les consideraba comida.

_Seamos sinceros; este Creeper era un basurero viviente._

_**Español**_

_**¡Después de un mes (creo)he completado esta historia/traduccion!, la razón de esta demora es que estado enterrada (casi literalmente) bajo tareas, clases y otras cosas que no interesan, pero al menos termine esta historia, ¡Yay!**_

_**English**_

_**After one month (I think) I have finished this story/translation! The reason of this delay is because I've been buried (nearly literal) under homework, class and other things which doesn't matter, but at least I finished this story, Yay!**_


End file.
